Online marketplaces offer convenience to shoppers by gaining convenient access to shopping sites and an enormous selection of sale items to a shopper with a web browser. News sources have reported that a single global online shopping entity has recently surpassed the threshold of over 1 billion transactions daily. Business practices that contribute to sustaining and, ideally, expanding this trend are highly sought after in the online marketplace.
The large numbers of shoppers who have become buyers represents an opportunity for the online commerce site. A successful purchase by a shopper indicates that the shopper was able to navigate the online commerce site, find a sale item they wanted, complete a purchase, and become a successful buyer. This successful buyer experience represents shopping momentum on the part of the shopper and development of a satisfying experience in obtaining a desired item. The satisfaction of receiving a shipment of the purchased item brings fulfillment and, very likely, a sense of trust on the part of the buyer towards the ecommerce site. Opening the shipping package received by the buyer may bring both excitement and a bit of joy in having successfully received the item that was the subject of their shopping expedition. This moment may represent the pinnacle of the shopping experience for a particular buyer within the context of a particular online ecommerce site.
The online commerce site is highly desirous for capitalizing on this momentum by leveraging the sense of trust and the height of the shopper's emotional experience at the culmination of their buying experience. The time the package containing a newly purchased item is opened, represents the ideal time for the online commerce site in inducing a further purchase by the shopper. This is the time when the buyer may be at the height of motivation for further shopping based their previous successful buying experience.